


LionStep Story Collection

by AlloftheFandom



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Brief mentions of other characters - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Story Collection, human warriors, human! au, may have canon divergence, modern! AU, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlloftheFandom/pseuds/AlloftheFandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of short stories written about Lionblaze and Toadstep from the popular book series Warrior Cats. These stories most likely will not be related, but then again they might.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheer Up!

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose this is for anyone who has noticed the severe lack of LionStep fanfiction or anyone who wants to read about humanized gay cats. Well yeah...I don't have too much to say. If you notice any errors, please notify me. I want to make the experience better for everyone so please.

Lionblaze threw himself onto his bed with a small "oof." He had just returned home from his adoptive dad, Bramblestar's house where he'd been watching the Panthers versus Seahawks game. He was rather disappointed with the end score of the game, seeing as he was a huge Panthers fan. He wasn't looking forward to going back to work on Monday, Berrynose would never let him hear the end of it. Berrynose, was in fact also a Panthers fan, but he'd bet Lionblaze that the Seahawks would win and now Lionblaze owed him 25 bucks.

"Lionblaze," A voice called from the opposite side of Lionblaze's door. It was Toadstep, Lionblaze's best friend and roommate. "Can I come in?" Lionblaze answered with a muffled "sure" and his friend opened the door.

Toadstep was a pretty attractive guy. He was a bit on the chubby side and wore a pair of glasses. His black hair was always neat, and he always had kept it short. He'd met Lionblaze when he was in first grade, when he first moved to Thunder City. Toadstep was being bullied by some of the older kids about his glasses and his chubbiness, when Lionblaze had shown up and scared the bullies away. Lionblaze was one of the most popular kids in his grade and was one of the nicer. The two became friends quickly and helped each other out. Lionblaze kept the bullies away and in return Toadstep helped Lionblaze with his math. Over the years, both had developed feelings for one another, but neither confessed due to fear of ruining their friendship.

Lionblaze looked up from his bed at his friend, then pulled himself up off his stomach into a more comfortable position.

"Are you okay?" Toadstep asked taking a few steps toward his friend. Lionblaze looked at him as if saying:"Does it look like I'm fine, my favorite team just lost." Their close friendship had led them to be able to read each other like books. "I'll take that as a no, then. How bad was it?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Lionblaze muttered, burying his face in a pillow.

"That bad, huh?" Toadstep sat down next to his friend. "If it makes you feel better, I made some cookies while you were at your dad's place. They're sugar cookies, I know they're your favorites. Do you want one?" Toadstep offered. Lionblaze offered a small nod in response.

"Cool!" Toadstep smiled, green eyes lighting up. "I'll go get you one!" Toadstep left the room to get a cookie. Lionblaze let out a sigh into his pillow, he wished the Panthers could've won. Toadstep returned and offered it to his dejected friend. Lionblaze took the cookie and shifted once more. The blonde bit into the cookie and his amber eyes brightened. Toadstep was Daisy's son and had learned to cook from her. He'd always been a whiz in the kitchen, being able to make the most simple of dishes taste wonderful. This relation also made him a half-brother to Berrynose who wasn't Lionblaze's favorite person, but they got along most of the time.

"It's good." Lionblaze mumbled through the cookie, amber eyes shining.

"I'm glad you like it!" Toadstep bounced slightly on the bed. "There's plenty more in the kitchen if you'd like another. I started baking and I completely lost track of how many I'd made and we now have about seven dozen cookies." Lionblaze's eyes widened.

"Thanks, but one is enough for now. Seven dozen!?" Lionblaze questioned. "How do you accidentally bake seven dozen cookies?"

"Umm....you know how I get when I'm baking, remember the Christmas party senior year?" Toadstep sighed.

"Oh my StarClan, how could I forget. Rosepetal had to drag you out of the kitchen, it was so bad. My dad had to take them into work and they weren't even gone in two weeks!" Lionblaze laughed.

"Two weeks? I thought it was just one?" Toadstep had a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Shit, I meant one." Lionblaze corrected, laughter dying down.

"Hey." Toadstep looked at him.

"Oh shit, wait no. I'm sorry, forgot." Lionblaze stumbled over his words a bit. Toadstep laughed loudly in response. "Stop laughing!" Lionblaze was blushing by then, and Toadstep was laughing harder.

"Sorry!" Toadstep laughed breathlessly. Eventually his laughter subsided and Lionblaze punched him lightly.

"It wasn't that funny, was it?" Lionblaze asked.

"Probably not, but it was still pretty funny!" Toadstep offered a small smile. Lionblaze ruffled his friend's black and white hair.

"I'll take your word for it." Lionblaze then pulled his friend into a hug.


	2. Spring Break!

Toadstep took a careful step onto the sun-warmed sand of whatever lake he was staying at with his friends. They had unanimously agreed that over spring break they would head to the nearest lake and spend the entire week there. And sure enough, as spring break finally hit Toadstep, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Rosepetal, Foxleap, Hollyleaf, Bumblestripe, Ivypool, and Dovewing all came together and headed down to the nearest lake. There was only a slight problem: Toadstep couldn't swim. He was too afraid to bring up the whole "I can't swim" thing, and now he was stuck on a beach watching his friends run into the water. He stood at the water's edge staring down.

"Toadstep!" A bright voice called from the water. It was Dovewing. Dovewing was two years younger than him, and was one of the youngest in the group. She flicked her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder. "Are you gonna join us?"

"M-maybe." Toadstep stuttered. "I'm actually pretty happy here on the sand." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. Lionblaze shot him a worried look.

"Well okay then! You have fun!" Dovewing called back. The chubby blonde then dove under the water's surface. Toadstep let out a quiet sigh of relief, glad she hadn't pressed him further. After this no one bothered him about it so he decided to build sand castles on the beach.

Toadstep carefully placed down each sand-filled bucket on the flat patch of sand he'd found. He relished the warm, spring sun shining down on his back. He bent over to pick up one of the buckets, when he was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"AHHHHHH!" Toadstep shouted in terror, struggling to get free.

"Toadstep, calm down." A familiar voice chuckled.

"Don't sneak up on me like that Lionblaze!" Toadstep got free and turned toward his best friend. "I was so scared." Toadstep was secretly a bit happy it was Lionblaze, he'd never admit it though.

Lionblaze's only reaction was a small chuckle. He ruffled his blonde hair and turned to look over the lake. "Hey Toadstep, I'm going back in. You wanna join me or, are you gonna stay on the beach."

"I'm gonna stay on the beach." Toadstep replied, voice sounding rather small.

"Okay. Don't hesitate to join us if you feel like swimming!" Lionblaze called before launching himself into the lake. Toadstep watched them for a while, longing to join their fun, but continued to stay on the sand. He built a fairly large castle before the sun dried the sand and it crumbled into a large pile. Everyone stayed at the water until the sun began to set, turning the lake a deep crimson.

"I think we should head back up to the cabin!" Cinderheart stepped out of the water and wrapped herself in a towel.

"I second that!" Bumblestripe agreed, flopping down on his towel. "We should head up, I'm starving!"

"Food?" Foxleap's head appeared from under water. "I'm chill with heading up if there's food."

"I've heard Toadstep is one hell of a cook!" Cinderheart enthused. Toadstep blushed at this, he didn't think he was that good.

"Yeah, he always spent his time with my mom in the kitchen. He's like, crazy good at it!" Rosepetal joined in.

"Whenever he came over to my place, he'd always cook dinner. I have never tasted better food in my life!" Lionblaze added with a large grin. Toadstep felt his face heat up more at Lionblaze's addition.

"Yeah, you haven't lived until you've tried this guy's food!" Hollyleaf smiled at him. She noticed his blush.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty sure if you keep on talking like this, Toadstep's face is going to catch on fire." Ivypool laughed. Then all attention was turned towards Toadstep's face and the shade of red it had become. This of course made his blush deepen even more. He was thinking about throwing himself in the lake when Lionblaze spoke up.

"We should probably head up to the cabin!" Lionblaze gestured in the direction of the cabins. "Didn't you say you were starving, Bumblestripe?"

"Yes. Food would be good right about now." Bumblestripe then began running towards the cabins.

"Hey, wait up!" Dovewing called, chasing after her friend. Then everyone pursued the duo who had already set off. Except for two.

"Are you okay with making food for everyone?" Lionblaze asked, helping grab all of the buckets from the sand.

"Well, it's not like I have much of a choice..." Toadstep sighed.

"You don't have to make food for anyone if you don't want to!" Lionblaze exclaimed, accidentally dropping all the buckets he'd been holding. "Shit..." He muttered, picking up the fallen buckets.

"Thanks." Toadstep offered a small smile.

"For what?" Lionblaze asked, slightly confused.

"The reassurance, I needed that." Toadstep looked at the sand.

"It's not a big deal." Lionblaze muttered, embarrassed. A light blush crept onto his cheeks. "I'm just telling the truth."

The two set back to the cabins, arms full of buckets. Both dropped the buckets numerous times, and laughed about it every time. They got back to the cabin fairly quickly, Hollyleaf giving them a questioning glance upon their return. Toadstep didn't get it, but Lionblaze was blushing up a storm.

"So who wants food?" Toadstep ventured, surveying the cabin.

"Me!" Foxleap and Bumblestripe replied in perfect unison.

"What do you guys want?" Toadstep asked, a little more confident.

"Burgers!" Foxleap suggested enthusiastically.

"Hot dogs!" Bumblestripe suggested at the same time with equal verve.

"Burgers and hot dogs it is!" Toadstep hurried over to the freezer to make sure that he had everything he would need. There it all was, unopened.

"Umm...Toadstep?" Dovewing had stepped into the kitchen without Toadstep noticing.

"Hmm?" Toadstep hummed in question, setting the frozen goods on the counter.

"I'm a vegetarian, so could you maybe make a veggie burger for me?" She told him. "There should be some patties in the freezer." She added. And sure enough, there were.

"Sure!" Toadstep retrieved the burgers. "It's no problem, thanks for telling me!" He gave her a smile.

"Thank you!" She thanked him, throwing her arms around him. She left the kitchen and Toadstep took the goods out to the grill. "Hey, you want any help?" Lionblaze asked, stepping outside after him. "No, I'm fine." Toadstep replied. He knew for a fact Lionblaze couldn't cook to save his life, he just never wanted to tell him. It would break the boy's fragile heart.

"Oh, okay!" Lionblaze leaned against the cabin. "If you change your mind I'm ready to help!"

"Lionblaze?" Cinderheart called from inside.

"Coming!" Lionblaze responded. "Sorry, gotta go."

"It's not a problem!" Toadstep turned to him, but he was already gone. He let out a small sigh. Smoke wreathed around him and carried on into the blackening sky. A few stars twinkled over head, shining their gentle light on all those below. A light chill had begun to form in the air by the time the food was done cooking.

"Dinner's ready!" Toadstep announced, stepping inside. Almost immediately, Foxleap and Bumblestripe were there, ready to eat. "Calm down!" There's no rush!" Toadstep worried. This was of course to no avail, the two had already consumed the food almost whole.

"Holy shit, this is good!" Bumblestripe exclaimed loudly. "Probably as good as my cooking!"

"Bumblestripe, there's no need for bragging!" Dovewing huffed between bites of burger.

"What? I was just being honest! This food is really good!" Bumblestripe whined.

"He's right!" Foxleap beamed. "This has to be as good!"

"Thanks." Toadstep thanked, blushing. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Everyone agreed at nearly the same time.

"What the hell would make you think we didn't like your cooking? They've been complementing you for StarClan's sake!" Ivypool inquired, a slight hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I-I don't know...I just..." Toadstep tried to think of a good reason why, but couldn't think of one.

"You're fine!" Lionblaze reassured him. "Don't worry about it too much." To this, Toadstep gave an embarrassed chuckle.

* * *

"Hey Toadstep, can we talk for a minute?" Lionblaze asked Toadstep, a deep blush covering his cheeks.

"What's up?" Toadstep turned his attention from the sink to his friend.

"Umm...you know, never mind!" Lionblaze quickly exited the room, looking down at the ground. Toadstep watched him, confused. He couldn't think of what his friend would be so worried about. Lionblaze was shoved back into the room by a set of arms that could only belong to Hollyleaf.

"Lionblaze, what's going on?" Toadstep quirked an eyebrow at his friend's strange behavior.

"O-okay, I-I know this is gonna sound kind of c-crazy," Lionblaze began, stuttering. "B-but I l-like you. Like like-like you and I-I was hoping that you'd maybe go out with me?" He then said something to Hollyleaf that Toadstep couldn't hear. Toadstep's face was red as a beet, he was extremely shocked by this. Where was it coming from?

"U-umm...s-sure..." Toadstep replied in a quiet voice. "I just have one question..."

"W-what?" Lionblaze took a step back and ran into the wall. Toadstep wasn't fully sure if he was just purely shocked by his response, or if he was asking about his question.

"Where is this coming from? This is just out of nowhere." Toadstep looked up at his friend.

"Hollyleaf put me up to i-ow!" He was suddenly smacked by his sister.

"You needed the help!" She shouted. "You never would have gotten anything done without this help!"

"I would've!" Lionblaze insisted.

"Yeah right! Now go over and like I don't know kiss him or something!" She left. They didn't kiss, they hugged. Toadstep wanted to take the relationship slowly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, sudden asking out! Sorry it was rushed, but you know. Stuff to do. I have school, might not be able to post for a bit!


End file.
